


Family Time (and other mischievous activities)

by Gogheimer, ImGroovyAndIKnowIt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Parent Trap AU Shameless parent trap funny kids Parents Cherik
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 00:45:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10842936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gogheimer/pseuds/Gogheimer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt/pseuds/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt
Summary: Erik and Charles divorced and split up their twins. 15 years later, Anya and Victoria meet at boarding school and decide to reconcile their dads.





	Family Time (and other mischievous activities)

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless parent trap adaptation.  
> Not everything that happens in the movie will happen in the story. It's a Cherik trap, after all.
> 
> Cherik won't be actively present for a few chapters while the plotting girls are at work.

Summary:  
Erik和Charles离了婚，把双胞胎分开，各自带走了一个。15年后，Anya和Victoria在寄宿学校相见并想让两个爹重修于好。

 

It is a translation of Family Time .I really love this brilliant work and really thanks for the nice writer to let me translate this wonderful work into Chinese.

 

Chapter 1: Breaking and meeting

 

Prologue  
他们的离婚从一场争吵开始。开始没什么稀奇的；他们之前经常争吵。Erik得到个去美国斯塔克工业工作的机会并反复强调他不能错过这次机会，而Charles反驳他不会牺牲他极有希望的伦敦大学国王学院的工作。可是问题远远不止这些。真正的问题是他们的可爱的双胞胎女儿，需要食物和干净的尿布所导致的那些不眠之夜。他们谴责对方不够关心自己，在各自的工作上花费了太多时间，对这场婚姻不够努力。他们不再交流，在房中的走廊里经过彼此就像见陌生人。他们很痛苦。他们不再是一家人，而他们不禁疑惑，我们过去曾经是么？  
所以他们离了婚。  
Erik接受了纽约的工作，Charles留在了伦敦.。可是他们不知道怎么处理他们的女儿。 Anya and Victoria，成了父亲们离婚的牺牲品。她们那么小，又那么无辜。他们第一次，平静的交流，讨论双胞胎的何去何从，好几个月都在实际的探讨这问题。他们考虑了每个选项。当然了，他们哪一个都不想放弃双胞胎。他们可以给她们每人一半的时间，可是这对女孩们并不公平，让她们每周都忍受恶心的长途飞行。只剩下了一个选择。这主意简直糟透了，可是至少会保证没有人被落下。他们将双胞胎分离开来。  
Erik 带走了Anya.  
Charles带走了 Victoria.  
他们以后将不会再见到彼此。至少他们是这样想的。  
Chapter 1

“我够了，爸爸，停下吧。”当Charles尝试去把更多的钱悄悄地放进她的钱包、更多温暖的毛衣放进她的箱子时，Victoria有些嗔怪的说道。 “学校没有那么远。我会照顾好自己的。”  
Charles叹息一声，后退一步去看他十五岁的女儿。她站起来有5尺3寸高（160），有着卷曲的棕色长发，为了旅行她把它们扎成一个马尾。她清澈的蓝色眼睛和Charles的一模一样。他的司机会一分钟内带Victoria去她在波士顿的新学校， Loyton私立学校，也是全国最好的私立公学。他得有一阵儿看不见她了。如果不是在哥伦比亚早上有课，Charles本会陪她去的。可这是他的头几天课，他抽不出时间陪她。反正他怀疑Victoria对他陪不陪她去也无所谓。她现在已经很独立，再也不是那么在乎她爸爸的帮助。  
“这是你第一次会离我那么远。我只是想确保你钱的充足。”Charles坚持说。  
“我什么都足够了。我会回来的，爸爸。好啦，拜拜。我们很快就会再见面的。”Victoria说，被Charles用力团进自己的怀抱中。  
然后她就出发去学校了。  
去波士顿的路途不怎么长。到达学校，一路上耳机里的古典音乐侵袭着她的耳神经。这提醒了她，她一直希望能在学校练习她的钢琴。Charles说她可以，可她只想眼见为实。  
Victoria在学校前台志愿者的帮助下找到了她的寝室，然后马上开始打开行李。现在是一月，每个人都正从冬歇期回来，但是没人和她一样是初次到校的新生。她的寝室要比想象的奢华一些，但是也不过是她所习惯的那些。在她伦敦的家里，她的房间是现在的两倍大。而现在西彻斯特的家，那真是一座宅第。不过她从不在乎房子的大小问题。她住在小房子里也感觉一样好。未来的几个月她要住的房间仍然有着足够充足的空间；两张带雕刻花纹的木床头板的双人床，两个衣柜，两张书桌。还附上个洗漱间。对生活在这里的两个姑娘而言，房间的空间足够大。显而易见，学校想要以每人拥有一位室友的方式，来增进学生们的友谊和团体归属感。那很好。不过Victoria很幸运，她的房间可以俯瞰宽阔花园，可以看到那些悉心照料的草坪、树木和鲜花。这景致非常的优美。   
Victoria只希望自己的室友能宽宏大量。她很容易与人相处不快。她还尝试过无数次，央求爸爸给她安排一个单人间。Charles说那不可能，而且他已经问过了，但是Victoria 93%的肯定他一定在说谎，只是想强迫她与人相处和交朋友。为什么她要无论如何交朋友呢？她自己一个人也挺好的。  
把所有行李打开，全都高效地摆在房间里后，她躺在床上长叹一口气。她拿起手机，发现忘了给爸爸发短信报告一切安全。她很快地打了封短信，把手机扔到了床头柜上。她唯一的装饰就是一张照片，照片里她和爸爸坐在一家餐厅的顶楼，那可是整个伦敦最美的背景。这是她最喜欢的一张和爸爸的合影，也是唯一一张她认为自己的脸可以被接受的照片。  
房间另一头的完全是另一幅光景。那里贴满了U2，和一些她在电影里见过的明星的海报。至少她现在还见不到什么能打扰她睡觉和学习的大声喧哗者，或者让她恶心的一团糟的卫生状况。一切都将很顺利。  
门突然开了，一个粉红色头发的、穿着黑色牛仔裤和黑色皮夹克的女孩钻了进来。她走进来的时候向她做出一副表情，扬起一根眉毛。“Anya?” 她问道。 “你在这里做什么?”  
“我是Victoria.” Victoria平静地回答她，还不明白到底发生了什么，也不知道这姑娘把她认错成了谁。  
“哦。我的新室友？我很抱歉刚才把你认成了别人。”这姑娘说道，看上去仍然很困惑。但是她马上就友好地露齿而笑。“我叫Samantha。叫我Sami就好了。”  
“我是Victoria Xavier.”  
“我可以叫你Vicky么?” Sami问。  
现在轮到Victoria扬起一根眉毛，而且两根都跟着扬起来。 “我的名字是Victoria.” 她重复了一遍。  
“好吧Victoria.” Sami回答道，坚持了叫她全名。  
Victoria站起来走向门，思考着已经和新室友说过了话，现在该在楼里转转看钢琴在哪里了。她觉得行动压力有点大，很想弹一曲放松放松。但是一看到她开门，Sami又开腔了。“你要上哪去?” 她问道，“你是个新手，不是么? 来吧，我带你去看看。”她又兴奋又热情，已经触到了Victoria脆弱的神经。  
“谢谢你...” Victoria仍然礼貌地回答，想象一下，若像她所希望的那样拒绝之后，她爸爸的表情，于是表现地有勇气起来。“听起来不错。”她叹了口气。  
“咱们走吧。” Sami笑了一下，上前领路。.  
Sami领着Victoria去了几层不同的宿舍，然后咯咯笑着指了一下男孩子们的寝室楼，并说这里是不允许姑娘们进去的。Victoria耸耸肩，对进这里没有丝毫兴趣。之后她俩一起去看教室，还有不可思议的大的餐厅，剧院，宽敞的健身房，两层式的图书馆，数个公共休息室，以及，终于，音乐室。它应有尽有，从鼓到萨克斯，从小提琴到钢琴。漂亮的钢琴。Victoria朝它直奔过去，露出了她到学校以来的第一个笑容。这是架好钢琴；不如她在家里的那一架好，但也是一架相当贵的。她不能指望什么都和家里的一样好，毕竟没人和她爸爸一样疯狂。 Charles为了她的上个生日给她买了架世界上很稀有的最好的钢琴，全世界只有25架，它可以弹出最为纯净的声音。  
“你弹琴么?” Sami问，她看见Victoria已经坐在了钢琴长凳上，把手放在了琴键上。  
“我从6岁就开始弹琴了。” Victoria答道，弹起一只简单的旋律来热身她的手指。  
“我们有管弦乐队。你可以加入。” Sami兴奋的说。  
“不了，谢谢。我喜欢一个人弹。” Victoria回答，双手在琴键上弹得更快了。  
“走吧，我还没带你去花园呢。” Sami说，极力想把Victoria从钢琴边驱走。  
Victoria叹息一声站了起来，跟着Sami去外面，心里还想着等会单独回来与音乐为伴。  
“所以你怎么是这种口音呢？” Sami问。  
“我是英国人。” Victoria耸耸肩。 “我和爸爸刚搬到这儿。” 花园和她从窗里看到的一样漂亮。数条带有长椅的小巷为室外学习提供了完美的机会，尤其在天气好的时候。  
“我很爱这个花园。你觉得美国怎么样?” Sami又问。  
“还可以吧。又不是伦敦。” Victoria耸耸肩答道。  
就当Victoria转头盯着泉水汩汩流淌进下面的水池里时，忽然一阵猛烈的撞击声，她几乎摔倒在楼梯上，捂着前额，感到头晕目眩。很明显她和某人撞到了一起。而另一个人也撞到了她，所以她并无十分歉意。  
Victoria抬眼去看那人是谁。她俩简直就像镜像，一模一样。Victoria皱了皱眉头，觉得自己一定是出现了幻觉，毕竟她还是头晕目眩。她一定撞得很厉害。 Victoria和另一个女孩唯一的不同点就是头发。Victoria的棕色头发半长且卷曲，另一个姑娘则是直发，末梢染成了金色，一根发带绑在了脑后。  
“出门看道。” 女孩说。  
“这是个意外。你怎么不去哪看着道。” Victoria皱着眉反驳道。  
“你在这儿啊，Anya。我刚才把她认成了你。” Sami笑着说，就好像没意识到两个姑娘之间剑拔弩张的瞪视。  
“你觉得我是她?”所谓的Anya 重复了一遍，做出一副这种想法恶心到她的表情。“Please.”  
Victoria 现在感到被冒犯了，而且并不打算让这事轻易过去。“我永远都不会把头发泡进酸液中让它变白。”  
“我不知道你在哪上的学，但是你所谓的酸液叫过氧化氢。” Anya怒气冲冲的回敬。 “至少这样不让我看起来拥有一条马的尾巴垂在背上。”  
Sami不得不强行把Victoria拉开，避免她在入学的第一天做出什么后悔的事情来。在她们回宿舍的路上，Sami 根本不能停止谈论她们俩是如何离奇和不可思议的相似。Victoria尽了全力去无视那些话。  
\-------------  
第二天就是Victoria上课的第一天，而第一件她要感谢的事就是她不必穿校服。 她穿自己的衣服更舒服。早上在洗漱间里没有混战，而且Sami和往常一样叽叽喳喳地带她去餐厅吃早餐。早餐还不错，尽管没有粥，只有正常的茶。现在她倒希望当初多带点喜欢吃的来这。  
Victoria查看她的课程表，发现她第一学期就有自然科学的课程。 当她想转身问Sami她的教室是四栋庞大的教学楼里的哪一间时，发现她的室友已经走掉了。  
她自己找到A321应该不会太难。虽然没有地图。Victoria爬上了三楼，可是这层只到 A315，她皱着眉又回到了楼下。她知道三楼不止这些教室，可是她不知道怎么去。她去了另一栋楼， 找到了B321 ，然而它当然是节英语课，而不是她的课。最后，她终于找到了一个人，告诉她应该去哪。那个房间在三楼，但她需要从别的楼梯进入那里。上课铃在10分钟之前就响了，这栋倒霉建筑让她第一天上课就迟到。  
终于，Victoria站在了A321 门口，长叹一口气。她敲了敲门走进去，立马有30双眼睛盯上了她。老师皱着眉不悦地看着她。“Lehnsherr小姐，我发现放假让你养成了上课迟到的习惯。”  
“我的名字是Victoria。我迟到是因为我是新生，而且没有人关心我能给我张地图..”  
老师看上去很困惑，表情和之前的Sami一模一样。  
“我在这儿，Flanagan先生。” Anya说，举起手，看上去和Victoria一样不高兴。  
“啊。是啊。嗯你刚才说你叫什么？”现在Flanagan先生显得有些尴尬。  
“Victoria Xavier.” Victoria重复了一遍。  
“我现在记住了。我被通知过有个新学生要来。我对这场误会很抱歉。欢迎来到 Loyton学校，Xavier小姐。请找个座位。” Flanagan说。Victoria不必被告知两次。她找了个座位，尽量离与她相似的那位，尽可能的远。那姑娘真是个小婊砸。  
剩下的这节课没发生什么冲突摩擦，这一天后来也没什么严重事故。这是所相当不错的学校，Victoria离开先修数学课时想，这是她今天的最后一节课。 只存在一个问题。那就是人们一直分不开她和另外一个女孩。这真是让人烦躁。是啊，Victoria愿意承认她俩有点像，可是也仅限于此。一天之内，她总共被叫了9次 Anya。更糟糕的是，那姑娘大多数课还和她一起上。   
“所以，你的第一天怎么样？” Sami问，她正和Victoria一起排队取晚餐。  
“还好吧。” Victoria 回答，拿了一碗胡萝卜沙拉放在托盘上。  
“我不敢相信你选了数学的先修课程，那简直难的像坨屎。” Sami抱怨道，拽了拽她浅粉色的头发。  
Victoria 耸耸肩。“并没有那么难。我喜欢数学。感觉这是个有挑战性的课程，而我正好需要一个。”  
“你简直是个疯子。” Sami在挑选她的热食之前评论道。她弄了些土豆泥猪肉，走回她朋友们的那张桌子。  
Victoria跟着走回去，但她绊在什么东西上摔倒了，托盘摔到了地上，食物飞溅得到处都是。每个人都被她弄出的噪声吸引了，然后对她嘲笑不已。让Victoria绊倒的是一只脚；而这只脚的主人当然是Anya。  
“哦，你这下真的应该去哪看道了。” Anya说，收回她的脚，露出一个小小的、无辜的笑容。   
如果那个女孩不想要和平，她就要对她宣战。


End file.
